A Whole New World
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Butters keeps being visited by a masked man who takes him on the most romantic carpet rides to places he's only dreamed of. Are these dreams or reality and who is his masked figure?  YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Marjorine, better known as Butters, was lying in bed for at least an hour when his clock flashed the time of midnight. It was summer, so he could be up as long as he was quiet, or else he would be in trouble. You see, Butters had been adopted as his former parents had abused him. His new parents were very accepting of him and didn't mind that he was a cross dresser. He was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about all kinds of things. Romance, exotic places, anything to keep his mind off of _him._ He had a very big crush on one Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick. He had had ever since they began high school together and couldn't help but fall in love with the perverted teen. Butters soon got lost in his thoughts about him when suddenly a loud tap on his window scared him out of his thoughts.

He first thought it was the tree hitting his window, but then the same tapping noise came again. His instinct told him to see what it was, so that's what he did when he peered through his curtains. Outside his window was a figure dressed all in white also wearing a large white hat. The figure beckoned Butters to come with him. Butters was scared. This could be some kidnapper trying to take him away and rape him! The figure came closer to the window and Butters noticed something he hadn't before. This person was on a magic carpet! He thought these things on happened in fairy tales, but there it was. The person beckoned to him again, this time, Butters stepping outside the window panel and into the arms of the figure on the magic carpet.

Butters and this masked figure flew up into the clouds where he noticed how sparking the stars were up here. They were like diamonds stuck in the night sky and seemed to be shining brighter than he had ever seen before. He stared at the night sky in awe when he finally caught a look of the figure's face, or rather, his eyes. They were a very bright blue, almost like an ocean. Butters thought they looked exactly like Kenny's.

"Butters..." the person spoke causing Butters to squeak as this was the first time the person had said anything.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Butters asked, rubbing his knuckles together as he usually did when nervous.

"Tell me, how do you like this view? Is it different from anything you've imagined?" the masked figure asked him.

"Oh yes it is. It's like a whole new world from up here." he smiled up at the figure.

"I'm glad you like it because I wanna do things like this for you every night, if you'll accept my offer for I love you." the masked man told him.

Butters looked at the masked figure in shock for he didn't believe what he had heard. Did someone tell him that they _loved him? _After a moment, Butters laid his head on the masked man's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt like he knew who this stranger was who had appeared at his window tonight, yet he didn't.

"I'd love to do things like this with you for no one has done anything romantic for me before." Butters said to the masked figure.

"I shall show you a whole new world that you could only have dreamed about in your wildest dreams. You will never be disappointed._" _the masked figure told Butters as he drifted to sleep on the masked man's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Butters opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. Was it all just a dream or had it been a reality? Whatever it was, it was the best things he had ever felt. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to catch some breakfast.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After Butters had finished breakfast that morning, he went upstairs and quickly got dressed. He came back down wearing a long light blue dress and soon slipped on his sandals as he was going to hang out with the guys today.

Butters went into the town of South Park where nothing had changed much, expect for the fact this was the millionth time the town had been rebuilt after _another _crazy event had happened here. Soon, Butters reached the pond where the guys were waiting.

"Hey fellas!" He called out to them.

Stan and Kyle turned around to see him coming. "Oh hey, Butters." Kyle replied.

As soon as Butters joined the boys, Wendy came right after him.

"Hey guys. Ready for some fun today?" Wendy asked as she walked over to Cartman and held his hand.

"Hey, don't do that out of nowhere, ho!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh shut it, fatass." Wendy laughed at him.

"We gotta to leave if we wanna go to Funland this year please." Stan complained as Kyle, Wendy, and Cartman got into his car. "Are you coming or not, Kenny?"

Besides a nearby tree, Kenny was wearing his orange hoodie up while reading a playboy (_When didn't he read one?) _got up and nodded at Stan.

"Okay, dude. We'll meet you there." Stan said as he drove away.

Kenny approached his beat up truck and got inside. He pulled down his hood and started up the truck.

"Are you coming, Buttercup?" Kenny asked Butters.

"C-C-Coming." Butters said as he got into the truck and a moment later, left.

You see Kenny flirted with everyone. Oh, I mean _everyone._ Everyone in the entire school knew Kenny was bi and every other word out his mouth was some type of flirt. A few years back, after Butters had moved back to South Park from Denver, Kenny said Butters reminded him of a buttercup since he now dressed and looked like a girl. Ever since then, the name just stuck. Butters thought the nickname was the sweetest thing ever.

The truck got onto the freeway and was about 15 miles away from Funland.

"K-K-Kenny?" Butters spoke up.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"How have you been lately?" Butters asked.

"Fine. You?" Kenny asked.

"Happy for letting me come with you." Butters smiled at him.

"That's what she said." Kenny laughed.

Butters also laughed as he loved Kenny's perverted mind.

_One day, I want to be with this man until the end of time. _Butters thought to himself.

Soon they arrived at Funland shortly after Stan. They all enjoyed their day at the park and soon left later that day. Butters was dropped off by Kenny at his house.

"Thanks for the ride." Butters said waving goodbye.

"Thank _you_ for a great time, Buttercup." he winked and drove away as Butters' face blushed in embarrassment.

Butters went inside to see that it was now time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Butters watched TV with his parents for a few hours before deciding that he wanted to now wanted to head to bed. He went into his bedroom and changed into a purple nightgown. He had finished changing when he heard a tap on his window. He went to his window and pulled back the curtains to see the same masked man from last night on his magic carpet was back.

_So he is real. I knew it wasn't just a dream! _he thought to himself.

This time, Butters climbed out the window with assistance of the masked man.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, my dear." he told him.

"It's so wonderful to see you as well." Butters said as he put his head on his masked man's shoulder as the carpet flew into the light.

"What a beautiful evening gown you're wearing. Yellow suits you well." he told Butters.

Butters looked down at himself and found himself wearing a long yellow evening gown, similar to Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. He also was wearing long yellow gloves. Suddenly he felt something on is feet. He looked down to see he was wearing yellow high heels.

"But how...?" Butters wondered.

The carpet soon landed in front of a fancy restaurant called La Chess. The masked man helped Butters down and soon lead him inside.

"But, I don't have any money on me!" Butters panicked.

"Don't worry, my dear. Everything's all taken care of." the masked man replied as they were both lead to a table.

The restaurant was a very romantic one as each of the table were lit by candlelight and had two fresh roses set in the middle of each of them. The restaurant was also dimly lit so the candles' light showed off more this way.

They were handed menus and Butters began to look over the menu, not knowing what to eat. His masked man just sat there, not even looking at the menu.

"Why don't we share something as the portions as rather large here." the masked man told Butters.

"That sounds like a good idea." Butters said as he set down the menu.

The masked man ordered for them and the waiter soon took the menus away. While they were waiting for their food, Butters couldn't help but stare into those beautiful deep blue eyes. He soon was lost into a trance staring at the sapphire eyes when he was snapped out of it when their food arrived. They had ordered a plate of Angel Hair Mariana.

Butters suddenly realized he might now be able to see the face of his masked man now. The masked man pulled down his mouth covering revealing his entire face. Butters for some reason, couldn't tell who the face belonged to, unfortunately.

They began to eat the pasta when suddenly Butters picked and a strand and the masked man another, only to find out that they had grabbed the same one and soon kissed each other. Butters looked away with his face flushing. They soon both finished the meal and the masked man paid the check. The masked man kept his face revealed just for his Butters.

"Thank you so much for that meal. The best I've had in a very long time." Butters smiled.

"You're very welcome. It was the best meal because of that one pasta strand wanting to make tonight even more special than it already is." the masked man said as Butters blushed at the comment.

They got back on the magic carpet and flew to a romantic dancing place made for couples who needed a romantic place to dance together. They both went inside and Butters was amazed how beautiful this place was. Suddenly, he saw someone very familiar in a light green dress dancing with another masked man dressed in black. It was Kyle!

"Kyle, is that you?" Butters asked approaching the dancing couple.

Kyle jumped at his name being called. He turned to see Butters and calmed down.

"Oh, Butters, I didn't expect to run into you here." Kyle said, embarrassed.

"I never knew you wear dresses." Butters smiled.

"It's only for tonight and it's for my date." he said with a smile as his face turned a light red.

"And you look absolutely beautiful in it, my little Kyle." the black masked man told Kyle as Kyle looked at the man with a loved expression in his eyes.

"Oh Stan." Kyle exclaimed.

Butters soon realized his masked man was gone. He turned around to see him coming back.

"I requested a personal song for us, my dear Butters. Would you dance with me?" the masked man said as he held out his hand inviting Butters to dance.

Butters accepted the offer and began to dance with the masked man. The song that was requested was Beauty and the Beast. Butters soon felt as if they had left reality and were dancing all alone in their own world. After a few minutes, the song ended. They danced to several more songs. Soon, it was midnight and the masked man took Butters home.

They arrived at Butters' house as the masked man helped Butters into his room.

"Goodnight, my prince." Butters told the masked man.

"Goodnight, _Buttercup._" the masked man said as he flew off on the magic carpet.

Butters looked down at himself and saw he was in his purple nightgown again. Butters crawled into his bed and grabbed his Hello Kitty plushie and looked at the night sky.

"Thank you for everything, _Kenny._" Butters spoke before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of this love story! Sorry if it sounded very cheesy!<em>

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
